Father (Fullmetal Alchemist)
'Father '''is the main antagonist of the manga series Fullmetal Alchemist, written by Hiromu Arakawa. Background Powers & Abilities *'Alchemy: 'Alchemy is the ability to manipulate matter into anything, as long as what is being created has the same ingredients as what was used to make it. However, as a living Philosopher's Stone, Father can bypass this law to make pretty much anything he wants at anytime by using the souls inside of him. While most people need to draw runes called Transmutation Circles to use alchemy, Father doesn't even have to move to transmute objects. *'Healing Factor: 'As a Homunculus, Father has an incredibly powerful healing factor, arguably more powerful than the rest of his homunculi "children". When he takes damage, he can sacrifice one of the souls inside of him to regenerate the wound instantly. Using his stone's energy, Father can also heal others by touching them and concentrating a bit of his energy onto the injury for a brief time. *'Homunculi Creation: 'By removing some of the souls from his own Philosopher's Stone and using them to create a new stone, Father can create a Homunculus, an artificial human that uses the stone as its core. These Homunculi, like Father, possess a powerful healing factor, along with a special ability of their own. *'High Intellegence: 'Father has shown to have a really high intellegents. As he has knowledge on matter, atmospheric condition, nuclear physics and inner working souls, he is smart enough to trick Xerxes king into helping him and even created the basis of modern alchemy. He also possesses extensive knowledge of various scientific fields. Alternate Forms *'True Form: 'By shedding his humanoid husk, Father can reveal his true appearance, a humanoid-shaped black blob covered in eyes that greatly resembles his original appearance as the Dwarf in the Flask. In this form, Father's entire body becomes malleable liquid, which he can manipulate and transform into any shape using alchemy. Due to his liquid body structure, this form makes Father pretty much immune to physical harm. **'Shapeshifting: 'In this form, Father can manipulate his body at will. He can transform his body from liquid to solid at will, warp his body to avoid attacks and bind enemies, and form his body into weapons, including a functioning gun. **'Absorption: 'Due to his liquid body, Father can absorb anything he touches into his body, including people. He can also reshape absorbed objects with alchemy and fire them back out at his opponents. **'Electrocution: 'Somehow, Father can electrocute people on contact in this form. **'Size-Shifting: 'After absorbing the souls of everyone in Amestris, Father was able to make himself as large as a country to draw out and absorb the Truth. *'God Form: 'After absorbing the Truth using the souls of everyone in Amestris, Father was able to contain the powers of God within himself. In this form, Father resembles a younger version of Hohenheim, though he retains his older sounding voice. His alchemy in this form is greatly amplified, granting him incredible power. **'Nuclear Fusion Manipulation: 'In this form, Father can manipulate matter on an atomic level, granting him control over nuclear fusion. He's used this to create miniature suns, which he can hurl at his opponents for extremely destructive results. **'Energy Manipulation: 'By using up the souls of his Philosopher's Stone, Father can fire massive beams of energy as offensive attacks. He can also summon barriers of energy to shield himself, which were stronger enough to shatter Edward's metal arm when he tried to punch one. These force fields are capable of deconstructing projectiles on a molecular level, completely destroying them. **'Weather Manipulation: 'Using God's power, Father can manipulate the weather, which he's used to summon tornadoes and lightning strikes. **'Body Creation: 'Father can create new bodies for the souls inside his Philosopher's Stone, bringing them to life and sending them to attack opponents. However, these bodies often start to fall apart quickly after being made, so Father usually uses them as a distraction. **'Soul Absorption: '''Just by touching someone, Father can rip their soul from their body and absorb it into his Philosopher's Stone, restocking on his soul supply and instantly killing the target. Feats Strength *Can casually block a kick from Edward Elric's metal leg with one arm. *Easily restrained the Elric bothers, Izumi Curtis, Van Hohenheim and Roy Mustang at once. *Effortlessely threw Hohenheim across the room. Speed *Caught Edward, Alphonse Elric and Izumi off guard. *Fast enough to easily block military gunfire, explosions and artillery. *Easily kept up with Edward Elric. *Blocked Roy Mustang's fire attacks without any issue. *Kept up with Hoheinman. Durability *Lava doesn't do anything to him. *Endured a barrage of attacks from multiple alchemists. *Tanked Roy Mustang's fire attacks. *Can casually withstand gunfire, explosions, and rockets. *Took multiple blows from Edward Elric in the face. *Blocked an explosion with one hand. Skill *Was responsible of the Ishvalan war and other conflicts. *Fought and almost killed the heroes. *Defeated Edward and Alphonse in their first encounter. *Secretly created and ruled Amestris for centuries. *Briefly absorbed and gained God's power. Weaknesses *Not used to fighting. *Gets angered easily if his plans fail. *Alchemy and regeneration drain his souls, killing him if he runs out. *Can't contain his god powers without an entire country's worth of souls. If he doesn't have enough souls to contain his god powers, it will strain him and he will weaken considerably. *Is extremely arrogant and narcissistic, bordering on overconfidence that his plans will work, which will certainly lead to his downfall. *Loses his sanity if his power runs out. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gods Category:Alchemist Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Shapeshifters